Dan, Nathan, Lucas and Everyone else
by ChArMeD oNe tReE hiLL
Summary: hey i havent written in a long time but im gonna try to have a new chapter up by the end of the week.
1. Nathan has a question

I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Lucas sat in Peyton bedroom waiting for her to come out of the shower, he couldn't believe they were finally together, 9 months ago all she wanted to was have sex with him, now they are in a great relationship. He couldn't believe he was waiting for her to get ready so they could go out with Haley and Nathan, Over these past few months he and Nathan have gotten rather close, almost brothers. as Peyton got out of the shower he couldn't help but look at her with this stupid smile because he couldn't believe this was real  
  
Peyton: "Hey whats thats look for?" Luke just laughed and threw her down on the bed kissed her and said "i just cant believe this is real me and you." Peyton kissed him and said "Baby its been 9 months its real." "Yea Peyton i know but i mean me and you Haley and Nathan me and Nathan actually acting like brothers." "Yea well its a good thing you know, hes your little brother you should be friends!" "Peyton do you still love Nate?" "No, i dont, i love you Lucas." Peyton couldn't believe what she just said they had never said that to each other before, Luke was stunned he didn't know what to do but he did know he loved her "i love you too Peyton" they kissed for a long time and then Peyton looked at the time "Oh crap Luke i gotta do my hair we're gonna be late."  
  
Haley and Nathan waited outside Peyton house for Luke and Peyton to come out, if they didn't come out soon they were going to miss the movie. "Nat whats wrong?" Haley asked her boyfriend "Nothing i just dont know how to tell Luke that my dad wants to talk to him, about living with us while Karen's in Europe.?" "WHAT Dan wants Luke to live with you guys!?" "yea i think its more of my mom wanting it being her and Karen have been real close the past few months, but i mean it would be cool you know complete the whole brother thing." "Nat i dont want to fight with you or anything but i really dont think Luke will move in, Dans an Ass and you know it." "Hales i know he was an ass to Luke but i really think he wants his son now you know." "i dunno just tell Luke i guess." "Hey Haley Nathan." Peyton said as she walked out of her house "Peyton where Luke i need to talk to him" Nathan asked " Hes in the bathroom why? What do u have to talk to him about?" "Dont worry hes my brother i need to talk to him" "Okay" Peyton answered. "Hey Hales, Little Brother." They all got into Nathan's Jeep and went to see a movie.  
  
When the movie was done Nathan pulled his brother aside. "Bro you know me and you have gotten really close the past couple of months" Nathan said to Luke, "Yea i know Nate" , " We'll where are you gonna stay when your mom is in Europe?" " I dont know yet why" "We'll Dad wants you to come live with us until your mom gets back." "Nate are you crazy, is he crazy?" "Luke before you say no just listen you would have your own room, my moms already setting it up for you, and you know it would be finally real me and you brothers." "Nate i would love to but i dont know i need some time to think." "Well dad said that he wants to talk to you if you said you didn't know or no so will you atleast talk to him tonight after we drop the girls off." "Yea i guess." "Thanks Bro." "No problem NAT." 'Hey dont call me that only HALEY calls me that." They laugh and met back up with the girls.  
  
Peyton and Luke are infront of her house Nathan is dropping Haley off home and then coming back to pick up Luke. "So what did Nathan have to ask you." "Dan wants me to move in with them while my moms in Europe." "Luke what are you gonna do" "i dont know Peyton, im going over there when Nate gets back to talk to Dan so ill call you and tell you what happens when i get back." "Okay but just be careful Lucas" "i Will, Look theres Nate i'll call you when i get home, i love you" "i love you too bye" With that they kiss and Luke gets in the jeep.  
  
Luke and Nathan pull up to the house. "Luke you ready man" Nathan asks. "Ready as i'll ever be." They open the door and go inside. 


	2. The decision

"Well, you boys are out late, Luke does your mom know where you are?" Deb Scott asked. "Yes, Deb my mom knows where i am."Luke answered. "So are you going to be staying with us? im already working on a room for you." "Thanks Deb, but i really dont know if i would feel comfortable." "Wouldn't feel comfortable doing what Lucas?" Dan Chimed in as he walked into the living room. "Staying here, all my life you shut me out and now all of sudden you want me to spend a few months here? are you out of your mind?" "i just thought maybe Nathan you and i could bond as two brothers with there father, we cant change the past but we can change the future." "Yea come on Luke stay with us, it'll be awesome." Nathan Added "Dan is this really you wanting me to live here or Deb forcing you to want me to live here?" Luke asked secretly hoping he would say he wanted him to live there, "it was Deb's idea but i NEVER disagreed I think it would be good for all of us so will you atleast think about it?" "Yea i'll think about it, i gotta go though, Nathan are you gonna drive me home?" "Yea come on lets go." Nathan Answered "Dan i'll let Nathan know if im gonna live here tomorrow, goodnight Deb." "Okay" Dan said "Goodnight sweetheart" Deb said  
  
Luke walked into his house, where he found his mother sitting at the table reading a magazine. "Hey mom" "Hi Luke, How was your night?" "Strange, did you know Dan was gonna ask me to live with him while you were away?" "Yea Deb told me, so what are you going to do?" "I dont know mom, im probably gonna say no, Nathan really wants me to though." "You know Luke, i have no problem with you staying there, i actually think it would be a good thing for you and Nathan and maybe even you and Dan." "Mom are you serious, you sound just as crazy as Dan." "Luke im just saying dont dismiss it right away, think about it." "Okay im gonna think about it but i doubt im gonna say yes." "Thats fine by me as long as you think about it Lucas." "Okay mom, listen i need to talk to Haley im gonna go over to her house, love you" "Love you too, be careful" "i will, bye mom" "Bye Luke."  
  
"HALEY" Luke called from the street up to Haley's window. "Lucas its 1:30 in the morning what's up" Haley asked. "Hales come down stairs i need to talk to you." "Okay i'll be down in 1 minute." Haley comes outside looking dazed and tired. "Luke what's up, do you realize its 1:30 in the morning and IM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP." Haley says with a laugh "Yea yea Haley, but seriously i need to talk." "So you talked to Dan huh?" "Yea how did you know?" "Nathan told me before he talked to you." "Oh i see, im so confused Hales," "i know Luke, but what did Dan say to you." "He said something about wanting me him and Nathan to bond as two sons and a father, i mean i cant believe after all these years, now he tries to make an effort what about when I was a kid why not then when I needed my dad, why now?" "Luke I know Dan's a huge ass, but maybe you need to do this for you, maybe you need to spend sometime with your father and really get to know him." "Maybe your right Hales, I dont know i need to think about this." "Luke go home lay down and think this threw, no one can make this decision for you, you have to go with heart on this one." "Thanks, now you go get your "Beauty sleep" goodnight Haley." "i will get my beauty sleep, Night Luke." Lucas kisses Haley on the cheek and hugs her, then gets back in his truck.  
  
Lucas lay awake in his bed listening to the tick toc of his clock and thinking about Dans words, "we could bond", was he really crazy after all this time he wants me in his life, i love being close with Nathan but Dan, i dont know what to do, maybe Haley's right i need to do this and get to know my father, my mom even thinks it might be a good thing, and Nathan really wants me to do this, i would like to see how it felt to have somewhat of a normal family, i think im gonna say yes, no you know what i am gonna say yes, i wanna know my dad no matter how much of an ass he is. i wonder if my mom really will be okay with this? oh well i guess i'll find out in the morning. 


	3. The Answer

Lucas woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning he had an early practice, and he  
had to talk to his mom about the whole living situation. Lucas walked down  
stairs into the kitchen, Karen was drinking a cup of coffee at the table.  
(L) "Morning"  
(K) "Good morning Lucas."  
(L) "So yea im gonna live Nathan and Deb"  
(K) "Don't forget Dan"  
(L) "Yea and him"  
(K) "Lucas you know your not gonna be able to avoid him, he's gonna be  
there all the time, if you cant handle that maybe you shouldn't go"  
(L) "No i can handle it"  
(K) "Well, just incase you cant Keith said you can go stay with him or  
he'll stay here."  
(L) "I know mom, i gotta go to practice i'll see you later."  
(K) "Bye honey."  
  
Lucas got into his car to go to school, on the way there he saw Haley  
walking to school, what the hell was she doing going to school this early?  
he rolled down the window and called to her...  
(L) "Haley, what are you doing?" Haley walked over to the car ..  
(H) "Im getting in you car and your driving my ass to school." Haley got in  
the car and threw a stupid smile at Lucas, Lucas just laughed at her.  
(H)"What are waiting for drive, your gonna be late for practice." Lucas put  
the car in drive and headed towards school.  
(L) "Okay Hales i know why im going to school at 6 o'clock, but why are  
you?"  
(H) "Because i have to tutor, stupid"  
(L) "But the only person you tutor at 6 o'clock is Nathan, who are  
tutoring?"  
(H) "umm, yea Brook"  
(L) "BROOK, after what i went through with her!"  
(H) "Hey i don't want to i have to, believe me i don't like her anymore  
then you do, i mean yea i appreciate that she got me and Nathan together  
but then she did try to break us up."  
(L) "yea i understand but it doesn't change the fact that i hate her."  
Lucas knew that was a lie he didn't hate her, he didn't hate her at all,  
even if he wanted to he couldn't hate her, but now wasn't the time to think  
of that, he had to much on his mind with Dan and everything.  
(H) "Luke are you okay"  
(L) "Yea im just a little tired and i need to get to practice so are you  
going home with Nathan or do you need a ride?"  
(H) "im gonna go home with Nathan, speaking of going home, are you gonna go  
live with Nathan and Dan?"  
(L) "Yea i am, but i really have to go to practice now, Later Hales"  
(H) "Good-bye Luke" Haley said in a stupid sort of voice.  
  
Lucas walked into the gym he was about 15 minutes late for practice, Coach  
Whitey glared at him (CW  
STANDS FOR COACH WHITEY)  
(CW) "Scott your late."  
(L) "i know coach, sorry"  
(CW) "Come on get in the game NOW"  
Lucas walked over to Nathan  
(L) "Nate i need to talk to you after practice"  
(N) "is it about staying with us?"  
(L) "Yea"  
(N) "okay"  
  
Practice continued for the next hour, Nathan and Lucas walked into the  
locker room together and started to talk...  
(L) "So you think your dad really wants me to live with you guys for the  
next 6 weeks."  
(N) "Oh yea, you have no idea, he's even of thinking of buying you like a  
2000 acura TL as a brive."  
(L) "Yea well im gonna come live with you guys."  
(N) "That's awesome, but dude if i were you i would tell him no so i could  
get the damn car and then say yes."  
(L) "i would rather something more like a Jeep." Lucas and Nathan started  
to laugh  
(N) "Yea man, me too, so your gonna come over after school with me and  
Haley or do you have Keith's truck?"  
(L) "Yea i have Keith's truck, i'll meet you at the house."  
(N) "Okay i'll see in class later man"  
  
Lucas was standing at his locker thinking about letting Dan brive him,  
would that be so wrong after all he's done to me, Lucas thought to himself.  
Lucas felt someone's hands around his waist he knew it was Peyton, he  
turned around and kissed her  
(P) "Luke i waited for you to call me last night, after you talk to Dan,  
what happened?"  
(L) "Peyton i totally forgot to call you, im so sorry baby."  
(P) "Luke its okay, but what happened with Dan."  
(L) "He wants me to move in with him for the next 6 weeks while my moms in  
Italy, and well." Lucas's voice trailed off  
(P) "And well?"  
(L) "i told Nathan yes"  
(P) "Why did you tell Nathan, and not Dan?"  
(L) "Because i had to tell Nathan, i told Dan i would tell Nathan today, do  
you believe if i said no he was gonna brive me with a car."  
(P) "Lucas i cant believe you said yes, are you stupid Dan avoids you your  
WHOLE life and now he wants you to live with him and you jump at it, what  
is that?"  
(L) "Okay Peyton i know he has avoided me my whole life but i want this i  
need this, and i don't understand why you cant be happy for me."  
(P) "Because its hard to be happy for you when your just setting yourself  
up to get hurt, Lucas im sorry but i don't think this is a good idea, but  
whatever do what you want, i'll support whatever you do."  
(L) "You know what Peyton its good to know that your gonna support me  
because im staying with him and that's it, maybe im setting myself up to  
get hurt but i want to do it, i want to try to get to know my father so  
please even if you don't want to support me, try to support me."  
(P) "Fine whatever Lucas, i'll see you later" Peyton said as she walked  
away rolling her eyes, not even giving Lucas a chance to say good-bye.  
Lucas punched his Locker because he was so frustrated, whatever he thought  
let her be a bitch, she'll get over it.  
  
The bell rang and school was finally over, time to go talk to Dan, Lucas  
thought to himself. As he was walking to the car his cell phone rang, the  
screen flashed Peyton, Lucas hesitated and then answer the phone.  
(L) "Hello"  
(P) "Hey" Peyton pauses for a second "Luke, Listen im sorry i was being a  
bitch before, but i just dont think this is a good idea."  
(L) "Peyton is this an apology or wait is it you not understanding again?"  
(P) "Lucas come on im sorry i didnt mean it, if you think its a good idea  
then its a good idea"  
(L) "Thank you Peyton, listen when i leave Dans do you want me to pick you  
up and you can come to my house, we'll watch a movie or something."  
(P) "Yea, i'd like that, call me when you get back okay i love you."  
(L) "i love you too, Peyton"  
Lucas hung up the phone and started to drive to Nathan's house.  
  
Lucas took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Nathans number as he  
pulled up to the house.  
(L) "Nathan, let me in okay."  
(N) "Okay, i'll be out in a minute."  
As Lucas walked to the front door he thought to himself what the hell am i  
doing?  
  
Nathan opened the door for Lucas and insructed him to go to the kitchen  
where Dan was, this was the first time Dan and Lucas were alone  
(D) "Lucas sit down" Dan pointed to a chair.  
(L) "Alrite"  
(D) "So have you made your discission?"  
(L) "Dan i want to stay here, so i am going to stay, but is this some kind  
of a trick?"  
(D) "Lucas its not a trick im just trying to fix things between us."  
(L) "Okay then, im gonna move in."  
(D) "Well Deb finished your room today so you can come whenever you want"  
(L) "Well mom leaves the day after tomorrow so i guess thats when i'll move  
in."  
(D) "Okay son, see Thursday."  
Lucas walked into Nathan's room to say good-bye to him and Haley  
(N) "So bro what happened?"  
(L) "Im moving in Thursday"  
(H) "Oh Luke thats so good"  
(N) "Yea man it is."  
(L) "i know, i'll let you two get back to what you were doin." Lucas  
laughed.  
  
Lucas drove to Peytons house and went up to her room where she was sitting  
at her computer desk drawing on her sketch pad. Lucas went up behind her  
and wrapped his arms around the front of her chest all the way to her back  
kissing her on the check.  
(P) "Hey sweety i didnt even see you come in"  
(L) "Yea well i felt bad about today so i figured i'd surprise you."  
(P) "Im sorry baby i was just in a really bad mood, Brook tryed to talk to  
me today"  
(L) "hey dont even pay attention to her okay."  
(P) "Okay Lets go get something to eat im hungry, i really dont feel like  
talking about that whore" She kissed Lucas on his nose and motioned him to  
follow her. Lucas would wait till morning to let his mother know he had  
gave Dan an answer, and tomorrow he would have to figure out why all of a  
sudden Brook keeps popping up. 


	4. Dans an Ass

Lucas was packed a ready to go, he's mom had left and Keith was going to  
help him move into Nathan's. Lucas and Keith were walking out of the house  
and towards Keith body shop truck, that Lucas uses as his car.  
(K) "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
(L) "Yea, I guess, you know I just really don't want to talk about it  
okay."  
(K) "No problem."  
(L) "You know Brook tried to talk to Peyton."  
(K) "How did that go."  
(L) "I don't know Peyton was in a bad mood the rest of the day."  
(K) "Okay well you know I don't like to see my little brother, so I will  
see you at work later."  
(L) "okay bye Keith."  
  
Lucas was unpacking his stuff in the room Deb had set up for him. Should I  
really be doing this Lucas thought to himself, as he was thinking of what a  
mistake he had made Nathan walked into the room.  
(N) "Hey man you wanna go play some ball."  
(L) "Not really, I do want you to help me unpack."  
(N) "Did I mention how awesome this is?"  
(L) "About a 100 times man about a 100 times." Lucas laughed  
(N) "What are we doing tonight, I thought maybe just the team would go out  
tonight no Peyton and Haley."  
(L) "That sounds good, but I gotta go to work in like 20 minutes what time  
do you want to go out?"  
(N) "i don't know like 10, what time do you get out?"  
(L) "9:30, so I'll meet you back here ok?"  
(N) "Aright im gonna go take a shower."  
(L) "Good cause you smell like ass!"  
(N) "HaHa shut up"  
Nathan walked out of the room and Lucas continued what he was doing.  
  
Lucas cell phone rang and the name Peyton flashed on the screen.  
(L) "Hi baby"  
(P) "Hey sweetie, how do you like it at Dans house?"  
(L) "You know some for reason I thought it would be different but he's  
still being an ass."  
(P) "Can I say I told you so?"  
(L) "Yes you can"  
(P) "Told you so, so are you gonna move back in your house with Keith?"  
(L) "No I don't think so"  
(P) "By the way where are you?"  
(L) "Work"  
(P) "Oh my god baby im sorry I'll let you go call me when you get out of  
work, maybe we could hang out."  
(L) "Yea I'll call you when I get out of work, but im kinda going out with  
the team tonight."  
(P) "Oh, okay well I'll just call Haley and see what she's doing tonight."  
(L) "Okay, I'll call you when I get home, I love you bye."  
(P) "I love you too bye."  
  
Lucas got out of work, went to Nathan's house, took a shower, got ready  
and, him and Nathan went out with the Team. Lucas had to wake up early he  
had promised Peyton he would take her out for breakfast and they would  
spend the whole day together so he cut out early.  
  
Lucas got back to Nathan's and went to go into the kitchen where he  
overheard Deb and Dan talking. (*DN STANDS FOR DAN AND DB STANDS FOR DEB.*)  
(DN) "You know Deb im trying I really am"  
(DB) "Well try harder its only been a day he hasn't even slept yet."  
(DN) "Deb im doing this for you, I don't want this kid in my house its bad  
enough him and Nathan are acting like brothers."  
(DB) "He is your son, deal with it."  
(DN) "He's not my son, his Karen's son, and Keith is his father, he raised  
him NOT me."  
(L) "You know what Dan I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AND DON'T WORRY I HATE YOU  
TOO, im sorry Deb." Lucas ran off to get his stuff from his room, he was  
going home.  
(DB) "Lucas wait" Deb called after him "Look what you did Dan, look what  
you did!" Deb yelled at Dan  
(DN) "Hey neither Lucas or me wants this so let him go I don't care."  
(DB) "You are a horrible father, Nathan's Miserable because of you and so  
is Lucas, you know what Lucas is lucky Keith raised him and not you!"  
Dan walked out of the kitchen and went in his room. Deb walked outside to  
Lucas.  
(DB) "Lucas wait, don't leave because of Dan me and Nathan want you here."  
(L) "I know Deb and I appreciate it but I cant stay here im sorry."  
(DB) "Well make sure you call Keith to tell him your going home and if you  
need anything call me. I will see you at the Cafe tomorrow okay."  
(L) "Okay thanks Deb. Bye"  
  
Lucas drove home and called Peyton.  
(P) "Hello" Peyton said half asleep half awake  
(L) "Peyton, where are you?!" Luke said in an angry voice.  
(P) "Luke im sleeping, what's wrong?"  
(L) "Peyton it was the same old thing, you know Dan was just being an ass  
he didn't want me there, you were right I was just setting myself up to get  
hurt."  
(P) "Oh baby I didn't want to be right."  
(L) " I know you didn't."  
(P) "Baby wait, if your not at Dans then where are you?" Peyton said  
worried.  
(L) "Im home"  
(P) "Is Keith there?"  
(L) "No."  
(P) "Do you want me to come over?"  
(L) "Yea if you want to."  
(P) "Okay I'll be there in a little while, I love you baby."  
(L) "I love you to Peyton."  
  
Lucas put his cell phone down and laid on his bed, how could I be so stupid  
I should have known, when am I gonna grow up just because me and Nathan  
accepted the fact that we were brothers and embraced it didn't mean Dan did  
too im so stupid, Lucas's cell phone rang and broke him of his thoughts.  
(L) "Hello"  
(N) "Hey man where are you i came home and you weren't here"  
(L) "Nathan you didn't hear I came home, your dad never wanted me there I  
heard him and your mom talking."  
(N) "That asshole, I hate him Luke, he makes me miserable, im sorry, your  
not mad at me are you."  
(L) "Im not mad at you at all, im mad at myself."  
(N) "Why man?"  
(L) "Because I let myself believe he wanted me and we were gonna be  
somewhat of a family for 6 weeks."  
(N) "Hey I believed him too, so don't be mad at yourself be mad at our  
asshole of a father."  
(L) "Aright but listen Peyton's on her way here so I'll give you a call  
tomorrow."  
(N) "Ok, Later."  
(L) "Later"  
  
Peyton walked into Luke's house and walked upstairs to his room where she  
found him hitting his pillow.  
(P) "Baby you need to talk?"  
(L) "God Peyton, his such a dick, why do I let him get to me?"  
(P) "Because he's such a dick, he could get to anyone, don't beat yourself  
up over this, its his loss, you already have a GREAT father, Keith is your  
father."  
(L) "I know your right, why don't you come lay down with me?"  
(P) "Okay but im leaving early, your still picking me up from my house to  
take me out to breakfast!" Peyton said smiling.  
(L) "I know come here" Peyton laid in her boyfriends arms she couldn't  
believe how safe and happy she felt when she was with him like this.  
(P) "Does Keith know your here?"  
(L) "No and were gonna keep it like that for tonight, tonight's its just me  
and you." He kissed her and then smiled.  
(P) "Yea I like how that sounds." They started to kiss passionately.  
  
The next morning Peyton woke up at 6 o'clock and woke Lucas up to tell him  
she was leaving.  
(P) "Hey sweetie im gonna go home and take a shower, pick me up at 9" She  
said in a whisper.  
(L) "Okay I'll see you later" Lucas said half asleep.  
(P) "I Love you."  
(L) "I Love you too."  
  
Lucas woke up at 7 o'clock and called Keith to tell him what happened.  
(L) "Keith im home."  
(K) "What happened?"  
(L) "Same old crap, i overheard Dan telling Deb he didn't want me there, he  
never wanted me he was doing it for her, and that he wasn't my father, you  
are, you raised me, which he's right you are my father, your the closest  
thing I've ever had"  
(K) "Oh don't pay attention to his bullshit, I'll be there around 12 okay."  
(L) "Okay im taking Peyton out for breakfast at 9 and then im probably  
gonna spend the day with her, I'll see you later, bye"  
(L) "Bye."  
  
Lucas got ready to go pick Peyton up, He walked to his car but when he got  
there he found a letter on the front window..."Hey baby I've missed you, I  
thought maybe we can hang out, you know catch up on old times, gimme a  
call, don't worry I wont tell...xoxo Brook." Oh this is just great Lucas  
thought to himself, what the hell was he gonna do now. He Folded the letter  
put it in his pocket and went to pick Peyton up, he wouldn't tell her about  
the letter today he didn't want to ruin there perfect day, so he figured he  
would just tell or tomorrow or something.... 


	5. Brookes Letter Causes Drama

**Once again i do not own anything.  
**Credit has to be given to JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover She worked on this  
chapter with me and added her own parts to it as well.  
*******  
Lucas picked Peyton up to go eat breakfast. He wasn't going to tell her  
about the note Brooke left him, he just couldn't deal with that right now,  
the last thing he needed was to get into a fight with Peyton.  
"So I was thinking we could get breakfast to go and eat by the docks?"  
"Yea that's fine" Lucas said with a hint of distance in his voice.  
  
"Luke, are you okay?" She asked hearing the distance; she figured it was  
probably because of Dan.  
  
"Yeah, you know I'm just pissed about Dan", He Lied, because in reality his  
thoughts were steadily on Brookes note.  
  
"Okay, well if you want to talk about it you can talk to me" She offered,  
placing her hand on top of his reassuringly.  
  
He smiled lightly, adjusted her hand in his and said, "Yea I know."  
  
They pulled up to the diner where they were going to get their food, after  
they ordered what they wanted, Lucas pulled his wallet out of his pocket,  
causing Brooke's letter to fall out. He didn't realize that it fell out  
because he was too busy paying for the food. Peyton had seen the letter  
that had fall out, so she picked it up and read it. Bad images went to her  
head and all she could think was how could he do this to me. The hurt that  
stabbed at her heart killed too much, but she decided not to say anything  
to him until later. She would give him the satisfaction of a doubt and  
allow him to tell her first.  
  
Lucas and Peyton pulled up to the docks and sat down.  
Peyton smiled at him slightly, and asked, "So did anything interesting  
happen before you picked me up?"  
"No, I talked to Keith he's coming over at 12, so if you want to go back to  
my house before he comes then we can after were done eating."  
She sighed out of frustration. Even after she had given him the perfect  
opportunity to tell her about the letter, he didn't even mention it.  
She rolled her eyes; it was seriously pissing her off now. "That's all? No  
one has told you anything lately?"  
"No." Lucas lied, avoiding her eyes.  
"Funny, cause this fell out of your pocket when you took your wallet out!"  
She said as she held up the letter.  
"Peyton I was going to tell you...But" He tried.  
Peyton cut in- "But what Lucas, were you going to call her and *Catch up on  
old times* "  
"Peyton come on you know I don't like her, I didn't tell you because I  
didn't want to ruin our day, I was going to tell you tomorrow." He pleaded,  
sincerity in his eyes.  
Peyton sucked her teeth and yelled, "Guess what, you already ruined it!  
Jesus Lucas! You act like NOTHING happened between you two, or do I have to  
remind you, after telling me you wanted us to have a relationship-- I find  
you kissing Brooke! Then you stop talking her to be with me, but then hey!  
She pops up again, telling you she loves you and you should be with her not  
me. Yeah, that's okay, that's nothing!"  
"Okay first of all Peyton, when I told you I wanted more you didn't want  
anything but SEX! So don't even go there and yea I did like Brooke, but  
obviously I like you a hell of a lot more. I wasn't going to call her, when  
she told me I should be with her what did I do? I told her not to talk to  
me anymore because of you, so don't even go there." He was angry now;  
Peyton was accusing him for something that didn't happen.  
She wasn't in the mood for the drama. "Whatever Lucas, just take me home, I  
so don't want to be with you right now."  
Lucas got up, headed to his car and muttered under his breath, "Fine,  
whatever Peyton."  
  
They drove to Peyton's house in complete silence. Finally, for what felt  
like a lifetime, they pulled up to Peyton's house.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow" She said coldly.  
Lucas sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "Peyton come on, would you just  
stop it."  
"No, Lucas I won't, I'm sick of this bitch always ruining everything." Her  
words were cold and truly weary.  
"And that's my fault how?"  
"Its your fault cause you should have never kissed her in the first place."  
"Peyton we weren't even going out when I kissed her, you rejected me  
REMEMBER?"  
"Whatever I don't want to talk about this, I call you later." She said,  
opening the car door and sucking her teeth.  
"Fine, bye" He rolled his eyes and looked at the road in front of him.  
"BYE!" She yelled, slamming the door and walking away.  
* * * *  
Lucas drove home, these fights with Peyton were getting really old, and he  
couldn't take it anymore. Lucas parked the truck looked at his porch steps.  
Who was there? Brooke. Not to mention she was there at the worst time  
possible.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
She smiled, and with a sexy voice said, "Its good to see you too baby."  
"Brooke will you get the hell out of here!" He yelled.  
"Nope" Brooke said giggling  
"Listen leave me alone, I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to  
you and I sure as hell don't want to hook up with you!"  
"Keep telling yourself that Lucas, its actually kind of cute. I see the way  
you look at me." She said persistently.  
"BROOKE, LEAVE!"  
  
"Oh baby it will only be a matter of time till you see you want me."  
"Brooke I don't want you."  
"I'm not worried, I know you do." Brooke gave Lucas a little smile and  
kissed him on the cheek. "Bye baby, I'll be waiting for your call."  
"You wont get a call."  
Brooke waved to him and Lucas went inside his house, up to his room. Lucas  
lay in his bed and thought to himself * a part of me does want her, I'm  
sick of all the drama with Peyton. Brooke's just so carefree it would be so  
much easier. I do love Peyton, God I so cant deal with this all right now.  
* Lucas turned his light off and went to sleep.  
+ * * * *  
"I can't believe your father did that to him." Haley sighed and said, "No  
actually, I can believe that your father did that to him." She cussed under  
her breath. "Why's he such an ass?"  
"I don't know." Nathan said, pulling Haley next to him. "I'm glad I'm not  
like him anymore."  
"Me too." She smiled, hugging him lightly and closing her eyes.  
They both just sit there, on his bed and talk. It's been an ordinary thing  
for a while now and they both enjoy it.  
He looked into her brown eyes, getting lost in her beauty and said, "I  
really do want to be with you Haley."  
She smiled, kissing him on the lips softly, and hugged him tighter. "I  
couldn't think of being with anybody else."  
He smiled warmly, kissing her forehead and rubbing her cheek. "Never leave  
me."  
"If you never leave me first." She chuckled, looking into his eyes.  
He was serious, a stern expression on his face, something she hasn't seen  
in along time. "I need you Haley James."  
She was caught off guard, but smiled brightly, "I need you Nathan Scott."  
"I hope so." He lay down, pulling her on top of him and just looked in her  
eyes.  
She shifted slightly at the awkward position, but stay there and look back  
into his eyes. "I really love you." The words slipped out and Haley almost  
caught her self - Almost. She didn't know what his reaction was going to  
be, but she thought it was at the right time.  
"I really love you too." He kissed her chin, looking her straight in the  
eyes. "What's going to happen to us once we graduate?" He shifted  
uncomfortably, not really looking forward to her answer. "I mean, its not  
too far away, almost in a month. What's going to happen, when we live in  
two different places?"  
"I don't know Nathan." She sighed, getting off of him and sitting on the  
bed. "I really don't know."  
+ * * * * 


	6. The Party, The Fight, The Drama

Lucas woke up, hearing Keith bang things around downstairs. Lucas knew his  
uncle was going to want to talk about Dan and he really didn't want to deal  
with that right now. Never the less having to go down stairs was part of  
his daily activities.  
  
Lucas walked wearily into the kitchen. "What's up Keith?" He timidly spoke,  
sitting down and making a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Nothing what's up with you?" Keith gave a side ways smile, returning to  
his work.  
  
Lucas sighed, pulled his arm across his chest and onto his other shoulder.  
"Ugh, everything."  
  
Keith turned around; a stern expression lay on his face. "This isn't just  
about Dan is it?"  
  
Lucas chuckled bitterly, "Ding, Ding, Ding! Give the man a prize."  
  
Keith chuckled but looked at Lucas worried. "What happened?"  
  
Lucas gave an exaggerated sigh, "Cliff notes version; Brooke wrote me a  
letter, Peyton found it, we got into a fight, I took her home and Brooke  
was sitting on our steps when I came back here. Oh and lets not forget  
Dan's little game."  
  
"Okay." Keith sighed, "Peyton will get over it, she always does. Second of  
all, fuck Dan he's an ass, always has been and always will be."  
  
"Yea I know." Lucas agreed, "but I just wish I could show Dan, you know  
like, ugh! I can't even explain it." He said, agitation in his voice and  
took a bite of his cereal.  
  
"I know what you mean. What are you going to do about Brooke?"  
  
"Keith what can I do? I couldn't do that to Peyton." He scratched his head,  
aggravated from all the stress.  
  
Keith bit his bottom lip, "Yea, but we both know you like Brooke."  
  
"Your right I do, but I do love Peyton; I just wish she would quit with the  
drama."  
  
"Maybe its time for a change." Keith offered with a shrug  
  
"I don't know." Lucas paused, "hey, have you talked to mom?"  
  
"Yea, she said she's going to call later. She seems to be having a good  
time," Keith smiled.  
  
Lucas gave a smile in return, and then his face grew stern. "Does she know  
about Dan?"  
  
"Yea, she feels bad that she told you it might be a good idea"  
  
"Oh, its not her fault." Lucas sighed. "Did you tell her that it's not her  
fault?"  
  
His uncle chuckled, "Yes. By the way Luke, Nathan called you and said your  
cell was off."  
  
Lucas gave a nod, finishing his last of the cereal. "Let me go call him  
back. I'll be downstairs in a little while. Do I have to work today?"  
  
Keith shook his head. "No, you can take the night off, don't worry about  
it."  
  
Lucas smiled, "Thanks man."  
  
Lucas went up to his room and turned his cell on. Thinking that he may have  
a voice mail from Peyton or his mother. The voicemail rang, Lucas punched  
his password in, and the lady on the phone said you have 3 new voice  
mails....  
  
1st new message received Friday at 11am  
  
"Luke its Peyton, call me when you get this. I just wanted to let you know  
that after the game Haley and I are probably going to go out to dinner  
tonight. Then to the movies and were probably going to come back to my  
house, because my dad left on business like 5 minutes ago. He's going to be  
gone for 2 weeks; Haley's fighting with her mother, so she's probably  
sleeping here. Well um. just call me when you get this. Oh, I'm sorry about  
before; I know Brooke means nothing to you, so we could just forget that  
whole thing! Okay, call me. I love you, bye."  
  
2nd new message received Friday at 12:36 PM  
  
"Luke its Peyton again, I just wanted to let you know Haley and I are  
definitely going out tonight. So. call me when you get this! Let me know  
what you're going to do tonight, I love you bye."  
  
Last new message received Friday 2:49 PM  
  
"Yo Luke its Nathan, there's a party going on tonight after the game and I  
want to go. Haley and Peyton are doing some girls night shit tonight, so I  
wanted to know if you want to come? Alright man, call me when you get this  
later."  
  
Lucas pushed the end button on his phone and started dialing Nathan's Cell  
number.  
  
Nathan's voice was bored, "Hello."  
  
Lucas chuckled, "What's up? It's Luke."  
  
Nathan smiled, "Nothing. Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yea, I want to go to the party." Lucas agreed.  
  
"Ok, cool. Cause Hales and Peyton are doing some girls only thing tonight."  
  
"Yea I know Peyton left me a message, her dads away so we should go there  
after the party."  
  
"Yea we should." Nathan smiled, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
Lucas smiled as well, knowing just what his brother was thinking. "Alright,  
I'll see you at the game."  
  
"Aright, Later."  
  
'Click'  
  
Lucas hung up his phone and started to dial Peyton's number.  
  
Peyton felt her cell phone vibrate and checked the caller ID, "Hellooooo  
Lucas!" she smiled into the phone.  
  
Lucas smiled, "Hey babe, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, getting ready for the game. You got my message?"  
  
"Yea, so you and Haley are having a girls only thing?"  
  
"Yep, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"After the game me and Nate are going to a party."  
  
"Good for you! Have fun! Be good." She laughed and was full of energy.  
  
"What the hell are you so upbeat for?" Lucas asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just happy, it's been a while since me and Haley had a  
girls night, you know?"  
  
"Yea" Lucas Laughed.  
  
"Okay baby, I'll see you at the game. I Loveee youuuu" She exaggerated.  
  
"I Love you too." He said slight distantly.  
  
Lucas Clicked the phone off, he had to be at the school in a half hour for  
warm ups, and he needed to go get ready.  
  
+ * * * * *  
Lucas was walking out of his house and saw Keith outside.  
  
"KEITH" He screamed, smiling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your coming to the game tonight, right man?"  
  
"Yea, when do I miss a game?" Keith smiled.  
  
Lucas shook his head, laughing quietly. "Aright I'll see you there. Oh I'm  
going to a party after it."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at the game, bye."  
  
"Bye"  
+ * * * * *  
  
Lucas was in the locker room the game was going to start in a few minutes,  
they were playing against the Tigers, and they would most likely win.  
  
The game was just about to start when Peyton grabbed Lucas and kissed him  
right in front of Brooke. Peyton saw the look on Brooke's face and kissed  
Lucas again.  
  
"Look your little girlfriends jealous!" Peyton said joking, quietly.  
  
"Shut up Peyton" Lucas Laughed and kissed her again.  
  
She scooted him off the sidelines. "Go win baby!"  
  
"Okay I will" Lucas said smiling.  
* * * * * * *  
  
The game started and ended so fast. The ravens won 78 to 64; Lucas and  
Nathan made most of the scores. Once the game was over, Nathan and Lucas,  
went into the locker room to get ready.  
  
Nathan pulled his shirt over his head. "Are we riding to the party in one  
car?"  
  
"Yea, yours." Lucas said, pulling his jeans on.  
  
Nathan smiled, "Okay, are we going to Peyton's after?"  
  
"I didn't ask her." Lucas shrugged.  
  
"Go ask her man!" Nathan said, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down killer." Lucas laughed, shoving his brother  
slightly.  
  
"Shut up, lets go." Nathan laughed.  
  
+ * * * ** * * *  
Lucas and Nathan walked to the parking Lot where Haley and Peyton were.  
They both walked over to them, smiles played on their lips.  
  
"Hello Ladies." They chimed in at the same time.  
  
The girls giggled, "Hello boys"  
  
"So what are you too doing after the movie?"  
  
Haley shrugged, "Going back to Peyton's."  
  
"After the party, do you want us to come by?" Nathan asked.  
Peyton and Haley looked at each other and laughed  
  
"Luke, Nate; G I R L S night, not girls and boys." She said laughing.  
  
"Fine, we don't want to stay with you two anyway." Lucas said, sticking his  
tongue out.  
  
Nathan shoved his brother softly, "Luke shut up man, and yes we do"  
  
Peyton smiled, "It depends if your going to be good or not."  
  
Lucas sighed, smiled and said, "Define good?"  
  
Peyton hit Lucas playfully, and got kissed him. "Bye baby. I love you," She  
said turning to walk away.  
  
"Bye, I love you too" He called after her.  
  
Nathan smiled at Haley, still a little shy. "Bye Hales.Love you"  
  
Haley smiled, admiring his timid ness. " Love you too." They kissed  
  
+ * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucas drove Keith's truck home and Nathan followed him. After Lucas Parked,  
he got into Nathan's car.  
  
"Brooke wrote me a letter." Lucas said, after a moment of silence.  
  
"What man? What did it say?" Nathan said in concern.  
  
"She wants to catch up on old times." Lucas shrugged.  
  
"She wants to fuck you." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Bro it's not funny, Peyton found the note it fell out of my pocket!" Lucas  
yelled, still smiling.  
  
Nathan chuckled, "Did she put on one of her famous shows?"  
  
"Oh yea, and the best part was after I dropped Peyton off, Brooke was  
sitting on my steps."  
  
Nathan laughed again, "Your lucky Peyton didn't go to your house after  
that. What did Brooke say to you?"  
  
"Yo Peyton was supposed to come back with me" Lucas said, holding his head  
down in mock shame. "But Brooke said the same old shit, that I want her,  
all that bullshit." Lucas sighed.  
  
"Man, you know you want her." Nathan shook his head.  
  
"Yo shut up! Don't say that, I don't want her"  
  
"If you don't want her, why do you get defensive over her?" Nathan said, as  
they arrived at the party and got out the car.  
  
"I'm not, is she going to be here?" Lucas asked, biting his lip.  
  
"Yes, why do you care if you don't want her?" Nathan smiled.  
  
"Nathan!" Lucas laughed, "I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
*** ** * ** *  
  
It was about 12:30 when Lucas and Nathan left the party, both in silence.  
It took them a while before saying anything to each other, once they got  
into the car.  
  
"Man, what happened?" Lucas asked, anger seeping through his voice.  
  
"I swear Luke!" Nathan said defensively, "I didn't fuck that girl."  
  
"Then why would she say something like that?" Lucas said, arching his  
eyebrow. "Who is she anyway?"  
  
"She's my ex girlfriend." Nathan admitted.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"About a year ago. During the summer we dated and broke up, I haven't seen  
her since."  
  
"She said that you had sex with her two days ago!" Lucas yelled, his  
fingers rubbing his temples.  
  
"I didn't Luke." Nathan claimed, looking his brother in the eye.  
  
"I hope your not lying, for Haley's sake." Luke said, sighing and thinking  
of his best friend.  
  
* * ** * * **  
  
"How could you?" Haley yelled as soon as Nathan and Lucas stepped through  
Peyton's door.  
  
"How could I what?" Nathan said, playing dumb.  
  
"Your little girlfriend came over!" Haley's lip trembled and tears rose in  
her eyes.  
  
"That bitch." Nathan cursed under his breath. "Haley, she's lying."  
  
"Who is she Nathan?" Haley started to cry.  
  
"My ex girlfriend, but I haven't seen her for a year."  
  
"Oh god Nathan, after everything we said last night. After I told you that  
I love you. How could you?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and he went to  
speak, but she held up her hand. "Just admit it! Tell me if its true, I  
just want to know the truth. Did you have sex with her?" The tears wouldn't  
stop flowing. "Answer me honestly, I'm begging you."  
  
Nathan looked down at the floor, looked back up at Haley and said, "It's . 


	7. UhHhH OhHhH

Lucas and Peyton didn't want to be there, while Haley and Nathan were  
fighting, so they walked out of the room, as Haley stood there waiting for  
Nathan to finish his sentence.  
  
"Its ... WHAT NATHAN?" Haley had a stern expression on her face, "Spit it  
out!"  
  
"Its not true Haley, I haven't seen her since the summer I swear."  
  
Haley chuckled bitterly, "So why would she come here and make up such a  
horrible lie."  
  
"I don't know Haley." He Shrugged.  
  
"Nathan that's such bullshit, you know why so please just tell me! Why  
would she say you had sex with her 2 damn days ago?"  
  
Nathan paused, contemplating his words. "Because she's a bitch! Look she  
hates me okay? I broke up with her so I could get back with Peyton, and I  
guess she wants you to break up with me, so I'm hurt like I hurt her."  
  
"Fine Nathan, but why now? All of a sudden why would she do it now?"  
  
Nathan grew aggravated, wondering why Haley didn't believe him. "HALEY I  
TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHY." He yelled, throwing his hands up in defense.  
  
Haley almost fell back at his words, obviously stunned with his tone of  
voice. "Does she mean anything to you?" She yelled.  
  
"NO, you mean everything to me! I would never think of cheating on you, I  
love you Haley." He looked at her compassion in his eyes, walked over to  
her grabbing her hand and softly rubbing circles into her palm.  
  
She tried not to smile, loving Nathan's touch. She gave a sigh and  
gradually pulled her hand away. "I just don't know whether to believe you  
or not." She looked any where but him; suddenly her shoes interested her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Nathan I love you and that's why this is so hard!" She sighed once more,  
sitting on the couch. "I believe you love me." she started, that small  
doubt in her eyes. "But maybe not enough."  
  
Nathan's heart broke into a thousand different pieces. "Oh." He looked down  
at the floor, fighting back the tears that stung at his eyes. "But it is."  
He said quietly, so quiet that Haley almost didn't hear.  
  
She looked at him, tears swelling in his eyes and hers already burned  
vigorously from previous tears. She winced as if in pain, as she watched  
him look away from her. "I don't know." She spit out softly.  
  
"What does this mean?" Nathan was tired, not knowing what else to do or  
say. "Are you saying you can't trust me?"  
  
Haley wanted to say no, but her mind said otherwise. "I don't know."  
  
A thousand little splinters poked at Nathan's rapidly beating heart. He  
caught her eye contact and broke it quickly. "Do you want this to be over?"  
  
She sighed, tears flowing from her eyes. "I don't know anything Nathan."  
  
He sighed; why was she being so selfish? Couldn't she see his love for her?  
"Yes or no?" He asked more impatient this time, eyes concentrated on a spot  
on the wall.  
  
"Can you please look at me?" Haley cried.  
  
Nathan shook his head slowly. "Yes or no?" He asked again.  
  
"I don't want things to be over Nathan but." The tears over whelmed her;  
she looked to the floor.  
  
He looked up at her, catching her image in his mind one more time. She  
would never trust him and he couldn't live with that. "That's all I needed  
to hear." He turned around and walked out of the door; hopefully only  
temporarily out of Haley's life.  
  
The truth was Haley was scared, always had been and always will be. She  
sighed, crumbled her self into a ball and lay on Peyton's bed. The tears  
unfortunately still flowed, even as she made her way into dreamland.  
Meanwhile.  
  
In the next room Peyton and Lucas were talking about what happened.  
  
"Lucas did he fuck that slut?"  
  
"He says he didn't, but I don't know; I hope he didn't."  
  
"If he hurts her I'll kill him; Haley has been the only real friend I've  
ever had and I don't want to see her hurt." Peyton sighed, sitting on the  
coach.  
  
"Peyton believe me I know, she's been my best friend for so long. Then  
again he's my brother and I don't know anymore."  
  
"Lucas." Peyton sighed in disbelief. " Haley has been your best friend for  
so long; you said it yourself, and yes Nathan's your brother, but you both  
only recently embraced that."  
  
"Yea I know and I don't want to lose it; I don't want to lose either one."  
  
"Lets just hope their okay."  
  
"I know." Lucas sighed, a frown coming over his features.  
  
"So how was the party?"  
  
"It Sucked, how was your night."  
  
"It was good, until that whore showed up," Peyton paused "So why did the  
party suck."  
  
"Brook was there, hunting me down as usual and a half hour later Nathan's  
ex showed up."  
  
"Brooke again, god Luke I'm going to like hit her seriously."  
  
"Baby that's what she wants, she wants to get to us and we can't let her."  
  
"You're right, I love you so much Lucas."  
  
"I Love you too psycho" Lucas Laughed  
  
"Hey why am I a psycho!"  
  
"Because your proposing violence on a loser." Peyton laughed as Nathan  
walked in, serious expression on his face.  
  
Nathan turned to Lucas, tears stinging at his eyes; thinking of what just  
happened in the other room with Haley.  
"My mom called while I was leaving. She wants us to go back to my place."  
  
"I'm not going there." Lucas sighed, scratching his head. "Hey what  
happened with you and Haley?"  
  
Nathan shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it and you have to come,  
its serious."  
  
"Why?" Lucas tensed up.  
  
"Well, apparently our dad and uncle Keith are in jail."  
  
"Why?" Lucas looked puzzled and stood up.  
  
"No clue, but their in there with Tim's Father and Uncle."  
  
"This is great." Lucas said annoyed.  
  
"I know, lets go." Nathan walked out the door.  
  
"Okay" He turned to Peyton "I'm sorry, I'll call you as soon as I can."  
  
Nathan and Lucas drove to Nathan's house and walked inside.  
  
"Mom, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen honey."  
  
Nathan and Lucas walked into the Kitchen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you boys know that when your father and uncle were in high  
school they didn't really get  
along with Tim's dad and uncle."  
  
"Yea we know." The boys sighed at the same time.  
  
"Well, I don't even remember what it was about, but they carried it on all  
these years. Anyway tonight Keith wanted to talk to your father so they  
meet at the little bar on River Street, and Tim's Father and Uncle were  
there. They started saying something's to your dad and uncle, and I guess  
all the tension just built up to a point where they couldn't hold it any  
longer and they all attacked each other." Deb shrugged, not sounding like  
she cared too much. "I'm worried that Tim and his brother, will try to do  
something to you boys."  
  
"Mom don't worry we will be fine."  
  
"I don't want you two doing anything stupid, especially you Lucas. I don't  
want your mom to think that she can't go away because you are getting into  
trouble, do you two understand me?"  
  
"Yes we understand." They both chirped.  
  
"Okay why don't you boys go to bed, I think you two should stay here the  
rest of the night."  
Nathan and Lucas agreed.  
  
Nathan and Lucas were talking in Nathan's room.  
  
"Nathan, Tim's not going to try anything right? I mean were friends with  
the kid."  
  
"I don't know man, you don't know him and his brother like I do, something  
like this and I can pretty much bet my life on it, Monday at school Tim  
will not be talking to us." Nathan said, also acting as if he didn't care  
too much. "Whatever." He shrugged, his mind focused on Haley.  
  
"You don't think there going to try and fight us do you?"  
  
"Tell you the truth I don't know."  
  
"Well, you think this night could get any worse?"  
  
"No dude no, definitely not." Nathan sighed, plummeting to his bed. "We  
broke up." He said referring to Haley and him.  
  
Lucas looked at his brother, a questioning look on his face. "You slept  
with the girl?" he asked, his tone growing.  
  
"Haley could never trust me and I don't want to give my heart to someone  
that cant give it fully back."  
  
Nathan didn't answer Lucas's question. "I mean I love her, but shell never  
love me unless she trusts me."  
  
"So, you didn't?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Lucas, were over."  
  
"You can't mean that!" Lucas sighed, "Can you?"  
  
"It hurts to think that she'll be spying on me and everyday wondering what  
I'm doing or where I am."  
  
"So it's really over." Lucas looked at the floor, as if it could give  
answers.  
  
Nathan didn't say anything; he just turned away and closed his eyes.  
Meanwhile.  
  
Peyton walked along the lake, heading toward the promenade and leading to  
the ally that goes to her house. The moon was bright in the sky and she  
needed fresh air. She let Haley stay asleep; figuring the poor girl needed  
it.  
  
Walking into the Alley, she heard footsteps behind her and when she turned  
around no one was in sight. She sighed, figuring her imagination was  
playing tricks on her. Suddenly, she was grasped by forceful hands, pushed  
to the ground and felt the weight of a person on top of her. She cried,  
thrashed and struggled, but suddenly the scene faded into darkness. Thank  
god. 


	8. Peyton's Not Okay

It had to be around 2 in the morning when Lucas's cell phone started to  
ring. Lucas just stirred in bed, a smile over came his features; probably  
of a good dream, Nathan thought. Sighing, he picked up his brothers phone.  
  
"Hello" Nathan said groggily.  
  
"Nathan put Lucas on the phone, it's an emergency." Haley said, sounding  
like she was crying, or about to cry.  
  
"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan said getting worried.  
  
"Nathan." She sighed, feeling awkward talking to him. "Something happened  
to Peyton; put Lucas on the phone."  
  
Worried, Nathan woke his brother up, "Lucas, Haley's on the phone."  
  
Lucas rolled over in bed, huffed for the awakening and said, "What's up  
Haley?" into the phone.  
  
"Lucas you have to come to the hospital." Haley said, now her tears flowed  
freely. "It's about Peyton." She whimpered softly.  
  
Lucas didn't respond, he hesitated, not wanting to ask and said, "I'll be  
there soon," with a click of the phone.  
  
"Nathan we got to go to the hospital now." Lucas said sternly, turning to  
his brother.  
  
"What happened?" Nathan asked his brother  
  
"Peyton." He whispered softly, as if it was the only thing he could say.  
  
*******  
They arrived to the hospital, finding Haley sitting in the waiting room,  
tears steadily flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Haley what happened?" Lucas asked seriously, sitting down near his best  
friend.  
  
Haley held up her hands, tears falling onto her shirt. "I don't know." She  
let out softly, looking as if she was  
broken in too. "I don't know Luke; she went for a walk and never came back.  
I went looking for her everywhere and found her in the ally. She was beaten  
badly and her clothes were ripped off." Haley shook her head, suppressing  
the tears that wanted to break loose. "And oh my god Lucas! I didn't know  
what to do"  
  
Lucas rubbed her back. "You did the right thing." He whispered; fixated on  
the thought of what happened.  
  
No words could describe the pain or shock he felt. "Where is she?" He asked  
wearily.  
  
Haley wiped her eyes. "Room 202. The visiting period is short though and  
she's still not fully conscious."  
  
Lucas stood up "Thanks," was all he could mutter. "Wait Haley was she...."  
He looked down at the floor, tears stung at his eyes. He couldn't say the  
words; he wouldn't say the words.  
  
Haley sighed, looked at her shoes, her eyes swelled up again and a new  
trail of tears pranced down her cheeks. "She was raped Lucas." The words  
stung at her and it felt as if she wasn't the one saying them.  
  
Lucas paused, not knowing how to react. Deep down inside he knew it was  
true. The love of his life, Peyton Sawyer had been severely raped. Of  
course he wanted to cry and he did, but he knew he had to be strong for  
Peyton; after all, she couldn't be strong for her self.  
******  
Lucas was sitting in a chair by Peyton's hospital bed. He looked over her  
beaten features. She had a bruise on her forehead and another on her chin.  
She had a scratch on her stomach that stretched all the way across. Her  
arms were covered in bruises and or scrapes. Lucas winced, wondering how  
bad the scars he couldn't see were. Peyton woke up looking around  
awkwardly. She turned to a frowning Lucas.  
  
"Lucas what happened? Where am I?" She knew the truth, but she didn't want  
to face the truth and she acted as if she didn't remember the hard thrust's  
she indorsed before she passed out, on that ice-cold cement.  
  
"Peyote, your in the hospital, you were." Lucas hesitated, looking anywhere  
but her. "Peyton you were raped."  
  
Peyton's eyes filled with tears "Lucas." She sighed, tears rolling down her  
cheeks. She didn't know what to say or what to think. She was surprised  
that Lucas could even look at her after what happened. She was scarred for  
life, disgraced. Raped. "By who?" She spit out, the only thing she knew to  
ask.  
  
"I don't know, Haley found you." Lucas looked away.  
  
"Oh my god." Peyton said softly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, he paused and looked dumb founded. "Stupid  
question. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"I remember hearing footsteps and then being pushed down." The tears stung  
at her eyes, she was stressed. She needed sleep and a life long shower.  
  
"Peyton, I'm sorry I didn't stay at your house; if I did this wouldn't have  
happened." He said, suddenly guilt clouded over him.  
  
Peyton wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't even comfort herself. "No  
Lucas. Don't say that and don't think it either."  
  
"Miss Sawyer." The doctor walked into the room. "I'm Doctor Randle, I'm  
sure you have learned what happened." The doctor said gesturing to Lucas  
and then back to Peyton. "Sorry."  
  
"Yes," Peyton spoke with fear and sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well, were going to have to take some blood so we can do some test; check  
for STD's and pre fertile eggs." He told her.  
  
Peyton winced, she prayed to god silently; that nothing was wrong with her.  
"Okay." She slowly said.  
  
* * * * * ** * * * * **  
+ Meanwhile.  
"Are you okay?" Haley's tears cleared up, but Nathan seemed off in his own  
little world. His eyes were red and his skin tone off.  
  
He turned to look at her, "I'm alright." He answered shortly, "You?"  
  
"Okay." She answered softly.  
  
Silence.  
  
It was awkward, they weren't together any more and due to the issue at hand  
it didn't matter too much.  
  
"So?" She said quietly.  
  
"So." He responded, looking anywhere but her.  
  
"Your father and uncle are okay, right?" She asked, hearing the news from  
Peyton earlier that night, before the tragedy happened.  
  
Nathan sighed, shrugging. "Yeah, they're fine."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why is this so weird?" Haley asked, a tiny smile creeping over her lips.  
  
Nathan didn't smile; he looked at her sternly. "I don't know."  
  
She grew serious, "So this is how it's going to be?"  
  
"I guess so," Were the last words he spoke to her, as they sit there  
waiting for Lucas.  
* * * * * * * **  
  
Doctor Randle took blood and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm here for you Peyton." Lucas grabbed her hand and forced a small smile.  
  
She also tried forcing a small smile, failing in her attempt. She sighed,  
"I know, um Lucas please don't be mad at me," She paused.  
  
"Never."  
  
"I need time alone." She caught the pained expression on his face. "I love  
you, but I need to think and I want to be alone for a while. Is that okay  
with you?" Her eyes started to sting again, god this was painful.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
She gave a nod and a small smile. "Thanks."  
  
"I'll stop by whenever you want and all you have to do is call; I promise."  
He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
She smiled, and gave a nod. "Thank you." She sighed, "Lucas can you have  
Haley come in?"  
  
"Of course." Lucas kissed her on her forehead, lightly enough for the scar  
not to ache. "I Love you Peyton."  
  
Peyton felt lit up inside for a second, like none of this had happened. He  
still loved her after her being with another person, even if it wasn't her  
choice. "I Love you too."  
  
*******  
Lucas walked into the waiting room. Nathan and Haley both stood up  
  
"How is she?" They both said at the same time  
  
"I don't know, not that great. Haley she wants you to go in there, but were  
going to head off okay."  
  
"Okay." Haley said shacking her head and walked away down the hall."  
********  
Haley walked into Peyton's hospital room, holding back tears so her friend  
didn't have to see her cry. She remembered the scared expression Lucas's  
face, before Nathan and him went home.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Haley asked realizing what a stupid question  
that was.  
  
"I've been better." Peyton said.  
  
"Peyton I was so scared, I didn't know if you were okay."  
  
"Haley don't worry I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it. Will you just  
sit with me and hold my hand; I need my best friend right now." A smile  
played on her lips.  
  
"Of course." Haley smiled she knew her and Peyton were close, but Peyton  
had never told her that she was her best friend. Now more than ever, she  
wanted to cry and hug Peyton as hard as she could.  
********  
The next morning Nathan and Lucas woke up to Dan, looking at them softly.  
  
"Boys wake up." Dan said.  
  
"Huh?" Nathan said as he looked at his father.  
  
"Nathan, Lucas wake up and go into the living room now" Dan said, looking  
at his two sons.  
  
"Okay dad, we'll be down in 10 minutes." Nathan said.  
  
As Dan walked out of the room he couldn't help but feel bad for Lucas. He  
most be going through so much and he wished that he would have been there  
for him. Last night made him realize how much Nathan needed an older  
brother and he felt bad for Nathan as well; he kept his brother from him  
for so many years and they got together on their own. He only wished that  
he could have been the one to make them come together as brothers, but he  
was the one who kept them apart for so long. Now the truth was he really  
wanted Lucas to stay they're with him and Nathan, but Lucas would never go  
for it now. But it was still worth a try to ask him again and this time he  
had the support of his big brother. Last night when we sat in that jail  
cell Keith made him realize how much he wanted to be part of Lucas's life.  
The sound of his two boys running down the steps broke him of his thoughts.  
  
"Lucas, last night me your dad were thinking." Keith spit out.  
  
Lucas cut him off. "Keith his not my dad."  
"Lucas, he is and we were thinking that it would be best if you stayed here  
until things clear over; so that you and Nathan will be together at all  
times; just incase anything happens." Deb interrupted.  
"Keith are you out of your mind?" He said looking to his uncle. "He doesn't  
want me here he said it himself."  
  
"Lucas..."Keith said started.  
  
"No, Keith let me talk to him please" Dan said. The whole room was silent.  
  
"Lucas I know this is hard, but I think you should stay here, and you know  
I wouldn't do anything to put you in the position to be hurt. This isn't my  
idea and this isn't Debs idea its your fathers idea; Lucas you need to get  
to know your father and he needs to get to know his son before its to  
late." Keith told Lucas sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Fortunately, I am your father and I think it's time i start acting like  
one." Dan paused. "I know I haven't done much in your life, but give me a  
chance and I will prove to you that I can protect you."  
  
"Okay I guess I'll stay." Lucas said reluctantly, not knowing what else to  
say.  
  
After the conversation finished and Keith Lucas and Nathan went to go get  
the rest of Lucas's stuff; Deb looked at Dan surprised.  
  
She walked over to Dan and kissed him "Thank you." She said.  
  
"For what?" Dan asked  
  
"For letting Lucas in your life without anyone forcing you to." She smiled,  
"I'm truly proud."  
*************  
Monday morning at school everyone was talking about Peyton. Lucas and  
Nathan were in the locker room with the rest of the team, they had an early  
practice.  
  
"That's what happens when you go out with one of the Scott brothers." Tim  
said laughing, as he glared at Lucas and Nathan.  
  
"Don't even say anything man just leave it alone, he's just being an ass,"  
Jake said to Lucas and Nathan, he saw the anger in both of their faces, but  
he didn't know what happened that weekend with their fathers and uncles.  
  
Lucas and Nathan shock their heads, as if to say we know. Jake left the  
Locker room, and Nathan turned to Lucas.  
  
"You know he's just doing it to get to us, just leave it alone for now."  
  
"I know lets get out of here," Lucas said to his brother.  
  
As they were walking out of the gym they heard Brooke talking to her friend  
Teresa, so they decided to stand there since Brooke didn't notice them.  
"I cant believe Peyton get raped" Teresa said.  
  
"I know; it's so scary." Brooke said, not really caring about her old  
friend.  
  
"I wonder who did it."  
  
"Well, I know who did it." Brooke said.  
  
"Oh my god Brooke tell me who." Teresa asked  
  
"Well, I don't know how true it is but I heard it was......." 


	9. Who raped Peyton?

Nathan and Lucas waited for Brooke to finish saying whom she thought raped  
Peyton.  
  
  
"Well I don't know how true it is, but I heard it was Tim's brother"  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Yep, I know that Tim's dad and uncle got into a fight with Nathan and  
Luke's dad and uncle."  
  
"So what are they like trying to get back at Lucas by raping Peyton?"  
Teresa asked  
  
"I guess so," Brooke answered.  
  
Lucas couldn't take hearing this anymore; he was so mad he cut in the  
conversation.  
  
"Brooke who did you hear that from?" Anger arose in his voice.  
  
"I don't remember." Brooke said.  
  
"Brooke that's bullshit, who did you hear it from?" Nathan demanded.  
  
"I don't know, some guy I was hanging out with the other night."  
  
"Whatever" Lucas groaned in frustration.  
  
***************  
  
The day was finally over and Lucas and Nathan were making their way to  
Tim's house.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Lucas explained to his brother.  
  
"Okay Lucas, but you know Brooke might just be saying it was him, you know  
how she is."  
  
"I know." Lucas sighed, "Okay fine, I'll just confront him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two Scott brothers pulled up to Tim's house, where Tim and his brother  
were sitting on the steps. Lucas and Nathan got out of the car and started  
to walk towards them.  
  
"Awe. Look its Lucas and Nathan Scott!" Tim said sarcastically.  
  
"Tim your right, what are they trying to defended their dear daddy and  
uncle?" Tim's brother smiled.  
  
"No, not really were here to figure out if you raped Peyton." Lucas said to  
Tim's brother.  
  
"Yo." Tim laughed, shaking his head. "My brother could do A LOT better then  
Peyton."  
  
"Um, Tim you're white and second you and your brother are losers! So why  
don't you just tell us the truth." Nathan was getting angry.  
  
"So what if I did, not saying I did, but what are you two going to do about  
it?" Tim's brother said laughing.  
  
Nathan saw Lucas getting ready to hit Tim's brother  
  
"Luke, lets just get out of here." Nathan said.  
  
"No, Nathan I cant" Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas lets go now." Nathan said  
  
As they drove away, Tim looked at his brother  
  
"You don't think their going to find out it was you, right?" Tim asked.  
  
"And if they do, we can take them." Tim's brother smiled.  
  
"Yea, but you could go to jail." Tim said  
  
"No I wont, they have no proof, and it's going to be fine." He reassured  
his older brother.  
  
**************  
  
"Lucas it was Tim's brother." Nathan looked down.  
  
"I know, but why didn't you let me hit him?" Lucas sighed, his hands coming  
to his face.  
  
"Because were going to think of what were going to say to the cops, then go  
beat the shit out of both of them, and then go to the cops," Nathan looked  
at his brother; a smile came across his features. "It's payback time."  
  
Lucas smiled, and sighed again. "I'm going to kill them."  
  
*******************  
  
"Peyton Sawyer?" A nurse entered the room, along with the deputy and  
Sheriff.  
  
Peyton stiffened up, opening her eyes to the voice. "Yes?" she replied  
timidly.  
  
"The Sheriff is here to ask about your test results, to see if there's any  
sign of the person that did this to you."  
  
Peyton turned away, looking at a spot on the wall. Silence.  
  
"Peyton." The Sheriff sat down on a chair next to her bed, "I've known you  
since you were two and I want you to know I'm here for you."  
  
She gave a nod, but she didn't comply with what he said. She couldn't trust  
him; she couldn't trust any man. "I would tell you the results, but I'm  
afraid I haven't seen them yet." Her voice was dry, she didn't want to find  
out who did it; she wanted to be left alone. For this to all be a dramatic  
dream and she would wake up to Lucas telling her it was nothing,  
everything's okay. Of course, in reality it was far from a dream.  
  
"I know." He sighed, "I just came to ask if it's alright with you."  
  
"Do what you want." She didn't show any emotion, not even the fear that  
consumed her thoughts.  
  
The doctor walked in and took a look at Peyton. "How are you feeling?" He  
smiled.  
  
She smiled slightly, he was a close friend of her families and he knew how  
to leave things alone. She liked the way he left her alone; it was nice.  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, well fortunately I was able to track down the sperm and send it  
to a lab to be traced. Unfortunately, I'm afraid the criminal in this case,  
is well known."  
  
Peyton bit her bottom lip; she wanted nothing but to sleep. She wanted  
everyone to leave and stop speaking. "Who?" She spit out, trying to get  
this over with."  
  
The doctor sighed, placed a hand on Peyton's trembling shoulder. "Timothy  
Smith's little brother Zack Smith."  
  
She shuttered at the name. Zack? How could it be? Disgust filled her body  
and all she could hear was the name re-playing in her head. Zack. Zack.  
Zack. With the annoyance and overwhelm of it all, voice's went un-heard,  
faces got blurry, and she fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** 


	10. Luke & Nate Vs Tim & Zack

Lucas and Nathan now knew for sure that Tim's brother Zack had raped  
Peyton, so they figured they'd go kick Tim and Zack's ass before the cops  
took Zack into custody. They drove to Tim's house in Nathan's Black  
Explorer, once they got there they found Tim and Zack sitting outside, with  
the cocky looks still on there faces.  
  
"We've been waiting for the wonderful Scott brothers to grace us with their  
presence," Zack chuckled.  
  
"This isn't a social call," Lucas said angrily, pulling Zack off the steps  
and throwing him against the house.  
  
"Awe, is your big bastard brother mad?" Tim asked Nathan, Nathan didn't  
respond with words, he just hit him and then all 4 boys just went at it.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tim's Stepmother screamed at the boys, "I just called  
the police, so I suggest you Scott boys get out of here NOW!"  
  
Before Nathan and Lucas could get away they heard the sirens, before they  
knew it, they were all in cuffs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Haley, I can't believe this." Peyton said with tears running down her  
face.  
  
"I know Peyton, but you have to believe everything is going to be okay, I  
am here for you, and so is Lucas." Haley said, taking Peyton's hand, trying  
to comfort her.  
  
"I know but, Haley I haven't talked to Lucas since the night it happened, I  
am honestly scared." Peyton told her friend.  
  
Haley looked at Peyton, confused she asked, "Why would you be scared of  
him, you don't think he would hurt you, do you?"  
  
Peyton shook her head, "no, no not at all, I'm scared that he isn't going  
to love me anymore because, well I was with another person."  
  
"Peyton, it wasn't by choice, you were raped, and Lucas loves you more then  
anything in the world. Trust me, and by the way he's looking for Zack as we  
speak." Haley reassured her friend.  
  
"Oh my god, Lucas is going to kill him isn't he?" Peyton asked, with worry  
in her voice  
  
"You could say that." Haley laughed, noticing Peyton was closing her eyes.  
"Peyton your tired, go to sleep, I will be back later okay?"  
  
"Okay," Peyton answered and then began to talk again, "Haley, tell Lucas I  
said I love him."  
  
Haley shook her head, "I will."  
  
Haley walked out of the hospital room, she couldn't stand seeing her friend  
like that, but yet she was worried about what kind of trouble Lucas and  
Nathan were getting into.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lucas and Nathan Scott, your father is here." The police officer told  
them, as he opened the door to their cell.  
  
"Boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Dan asked.  
  
"Dad, he raped Peyton to get back at me and Luke, we couldn't let him get  
away with it." Nathan pleaded with his father.  
  
"Boys, we said no trouble!" Dan paused for a second; taking in what his son  
had said,  
  
"Wait a second, who raped Peyton?"  
  
"Zack Smith raped her, the night you and uncle Keith got into the fight  
with Mr. Smith and his brother." Lucas told his dad, during the past few  
days Dan and Lucas were trying to work out their issues, on occasions Luke  
even called Dan dad.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know it was him, I'm sorry boys." He sighed, running his  
fingers through his hair. "I will let this go because of that, but I do not  
want anymore trouble from either of you. My sons will not stoop to the  
Smiths level, do you understand?" Dan said pointing at both of his sons.  
  
"Yes dad." Both boys said at the same time.  
  
With that all three Scott's walked out of the police station. Lucas  
couldn't help but think how weird this all was, he called Dan dad now, well  
not all the time but, a lot. He couldn't help but think how his mom was  
going to feel when she came home.  
  
** * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
"How is she?" Lucas asked, coming to sit beside Haley.  
  
Haley smiled, "she's fine." She stole a glance at Nathan who quickly broke  
the connection. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
They both looked at her, avoiding the question.  
  
Haley shook her head, shock coming over her expression. "Don't even tell  
me."  
  
They both gave a nod.  
  
"This is the second time you've been in prison since you've started hanging  
out!" She threw her hands up in the air, "When's the third going to be, on  
my birthday?"  
  
Lucas sighed, "Sorry."  
  
"They deserved it," Nathan added quietly.  
  
Haley's expression softened, it was good to hear Nathans voice. "At least  
you had a reason."  
  
"Can I go see her?"  
  
"Of course," She responded to Lucas with a smile, "She's expecting you"  
  
He turned to go into the room, she held up a finger and said, "Luke.she  
wanted me to tell you she loves you."  
  
Lucas smiled before entering the hospital room.  
  
Silence.  
  
Nathan sat down beside Haley, bringing his finger to touch a stain of blood  
on his forehead. He winched and it didn't go unnoticed by Haley.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, concern sweeping over her face. "Here," She  
grabbed his arm, leading him to another room. "Let me fix that."  
  
She took out a medicated alcohol cotton swab and dabbed it on his cut.  
  
He winced.  
  
"Awe, is big bad Nathan actually admitting to pain?"  
  
"Maybe," He shrugged, compressing a small laugh.  
  
Silence.  
  
She put down the cotton swab; tracing her fingers over his skin and feeling  
him relax into the touch. She coughed, removing her fingers and realizing  
exactly what she was doing. She leaned over the counter, got a bandage and  
applied it to Nathan's cut.  
  
"Thanks," He muttered, turning around to face her.  
  
"So." she said, looking away. "I miss you," she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Huh?" He arched his eyebrow, "say that again, your talking to low."  
  
"I said," she paused, catching his eyes with hers. "I said that I miss  
you." She looked at a sign of change in his features and when she found  
none she sighed. "But I guess you don't feel the same way and I don't blame  
you."  
  
"Did I ever say that I didn't?"  
  
"Do you?" Her eyes lit up with hope and she swallowed the lump forming in  
her throat.  
  
"I--," Nathan started. 


	11. Who Loves Who? Who Misses Who? Who Has F...

Lucas walked into Peyton's room at the hospital, and saw her sitting there  
in tears....  
  
"Peyton, what's the matter?" Lucas asked, walking over to his girlfriend.  
  
"Everything Lucas, everything," Peyton answered as she wiped the tears off  
her cheeks  
  
"Do you want to talk, or do you want time alone?" Lucas asked her.  
  
"Stay, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay..." Lucas said with worry in his voice, he pulled a chair next to  
Peyton's bed.  
  
"Lucas, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Peyton spoke  
slowly, but kept her eyes in  
focus with his.  
  
"Peyton, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Lucas was confused.  
  
"Because...Because I had sex with another guy," Peyton said, now tears  
freely running down her face.  
  
Lucas wiped her tears and then took her hand, "Peyton, you were raped, you  
did not cheat on me and I wouldn't leave you because of this, I love you  
more then anything. I promise, as long as you want me, I'm here"  
  
"Really?" Peyton asked, smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
"Yes, really," Lucas said as he got up and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I Love you too Lucas," Peyton whispered.  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
"I don't know what to say," Nathan paused, looking away from pleading eyes.  
He looked back at her, anger  
slowly clouding his features, "What do you want me to say?"  
  
She noticed his tone and quickly backed away. "Say what you feel?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know how I feel when you left me?" He said bitterly,  
"When Peyton was raped?"  
  
She fought back the tears that stung at her eyes, "I'm-I'm sorry."  
  
He softened a bit, not meaning to be resentful toward her. "No I'm sorry,  
maybe I should go," he said  
getting up off the chair.  
  
She grabbed his arm softly, "No, please don't leave me here." Her eyes were  
soft and pleading with him. "I just don't want to be alone right now, just  
please keep me company-nothing more than company?" she reassured.  
  
He shrugged, sitting down and sighing. "Alright."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lucas and Nathan drove home from the hospital, but when they showed up at  
Nathan's  
House they saw cop cars outside...  
  
Dan ran over to his to sons, "Don't worry boys I am taking care of it."  
  
"Dad, what do you need to take care of?" Lucas asked, concern written all  
over his face.  
  
"Those damn Smiths want to press charges on you two for fighting their  
son's," Dan replied  
  
"You got to be fucking kidding me," Nathan said, he was pissed.  
  
"Shouldn't they be arresting ZACK, the one who RAPED my girlfriend"! Lucas  
screamed.  
  
"Son calm down, he is in jail and neither of you will be joining Zack." Dan  
said as he placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder.  
  
A cop was walking over to the three of them.  
  
"Would you care to tell me what happened?" The cop asked Lucas and Nathan,  
but before they could answer Dan cut in  
  
"My son's will not speak until my lawyer is present." Dan paused, he knew  
the cop and he knew things about him that could get him kicked off the  
force. "You know Peter I know a lot about you, and if my son's have any  
charges placed upon them I wont be afraid to talk about what I know, now my  
sons have a real future in basketball, something like this could ruin it, I  
will NOT stand for that, do you understand me Pete?" He eyed the officer  
sternly.  
  
The cop looked very uncomfortable then he spoke, " Danny, Danny I never  
said I wouldn't drop the chargers, I will make sure your son's do not have  
any more problems, okay?"  
  
"I knew you would see things my way," Dan said with a smug look on his  
face.  
  
"Okay, sorry about the trouble boys, have a nice night."  
  
"Bye," Nathan and Lucas said.  
  
"Thank you Peter," Dan said.  
  
"No Problem," The cop answered and then walked away.  
  
"Boys no more trouble with them, you don't want to ruin your future." he  
walked into the house.  
  
Nathan and Lucas just looked at each other until Nathan spoke.  
  
"Man today has been the worst fucking day."  
  
"Yeah, Nate I know." Lucas sighed.  
  
"Luke, lets go to the beach house, invite people and just drink," Nathan  
said.  
  
Lucas sighed, he didn't know what to do, but he figured he would just  
accept because his brother would do  
it with or without him and he didn't want Nathan getting in anymore  
trouble; besides Haley was staying with Peyton tonight. "Lets do it."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Nathan and Lucas had invited everyone to the beach house except for Tim.  
Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and a few other people were sitting in the kitchen  
at the table playing 'I never'.  
  
"I never kissed another girl," One of the girls sitting at the table said.  
  
Brooke took a sip of her drink "My Turn," she said "Umm. I never had a  
significant other who fucked one  
of my siblings before they started going out with me." Brooke laughed and  
stared at Lucas, "Luke drink up." She giggled.  
  
Lucas took a sip and then said, "I never had a Mother who would rather  
throw cash at me then talk to me. I guess it's Brooke's turn to drink."  
Brooke's eyes started to well up with tears and she got up and left the  
room.  
  
"Luke that was pretty fucked up," Nathan shrugged.  
  
"Please, she had it coming," Luke said bitterly.  
  
"Yea I know; can I talk to you outside?" Nathan asked.  
  
Lucas got up and started walking to the patio with his brother; everyone in  
the kitchen just stared at them.  
  
--On the Patio---  
  
"Luke, why are you being a dick to her?"  
  
"Because she didn't have to say what she said, Nate."  
  
"Is that it or do you still have feelings for her?  
  
"Nathan, shut up."  
  
"Lucas, your my brother and I know you, I know you still have feelings for  
her so tell me if I'm right, now do  
you still have feelings for her?"  
  
Lucas began to talk " I............." 


	12. Soulmates

Nathan stood on the patio waiting for his brother to answer his question.  
  
"I don't know if I still have feelings for her, okay? Can we drop it?" Lucas asked his brother.  
  
"No, no we can't drop it, come on man tell me," Nathan smiled, not giving up, even though he could tell Lucas was getting pissed.  
  
Lucas sighed, "Fine," he shrugged. "Yea I still have feelings for her... " He said, but Nathan cut him off.  
  
"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT," Nathan chuckled.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish," Lucas said frustrated, "Anyway as I was saying, yes, I still have feelings for Brooke, but I love Peyton and she can never know about Brooke. Understand?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell Peyton, but just be careful, you know how Brooke gets when she's drunk, so if I was you I would stay away from her tonight." Nathan patted his brothers back reassuringly.  
  
"I know, Peyton's getting out of the hospital, so do you want to come with me to pick her up?" Lucas asked.  
  
He quirked his eyebrow, "Is Haley going to be there?" Nathan asked  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. "Look you two need to talk and maybe you should go talk to her before tomorrow, like maybe tonight."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Nathan explained. "I don't want to hurt her, but is it horrible that I don't want to see her at all?"  
  
Lucas stood silent for a moment, contemplating what his brother said. "Tell her how you feel and if she takes it well then be happy if she doesn't then just stay away. I mean, I know that some part of you deep down inside still loves her."  
  
Nathan chuckled dryly, "Tell Brooke how you feel."  
  
"Okay, Nathan that's different," Lucas glared.  
  
"I know man, I'm just fucking with you," Nathan paused, "Your right though I need to talk to Haley, where is she?"  
  
"Uhhh, I think she's home, and her parents are away so just go to her house," Lucas smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, make sure no one fucks with anything in the house, and stay away from Brooke!" he yelled as he started to walk away.  
  
"I know," Lucas said as he waved to his brother he was now running to his car.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lucas was sitting in the Kitchen talking to Jake and some other guys from the team when Brooke walked in a touched his arm.  
  
"Luke, can we talk?" Brooke asked him.  
  
"Brooke, I'm a little busy," Lucas said, he didn't even bother to turn to look at her.  
  
"Lucas, please," Brooke pleaded, that's when Lucas turned around and saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, stop crying we can go talk," he said softly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Before Nathan went to Haley's house he decided to go to the Cafe to talk to his mom, he parked the car and opened the door to the cafe.  
  
"I'm sorry were closed," Deb spoke then she looked up, "Oh, Nathan I thought you were at the beach house with Luke?"  
  
"I was, Mom was Haley here today?" he furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"No, she said she had a stomach ach and so I told her to stay home." Deb smiled genuinely.  
  
"Oh," he said quietly.  
  
"Nate, what's wrong sweetie?" Deb asked her son, her expression becoming serious. "Is it because you and Haley are fighting?"  
  
"I don't know mom, well we broke up." Nathan looked at his mom and she nodded signaling her understanding. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her, I don't know, I got to go mom, okay?" He said and he kissed Deb on the cheek.  
  
"Hunnie, I'm sorry that you broke up and I hope you work it out, I know you care for her." Her son nodded, not really knowing what he wanted. "Bye mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie, wait are you and Lucas sleeping at the beach house?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll call you and let you know," he answered.  
  
"Okay, Love you Nate," Deb said.  
  
"Love you too mom," and he walked out the door.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Lucas and Brooke sat on the dock where no one could see that Brooke was crying.  
  
"Hey, look I'm sorry about what I said before," Lucas said guiltily.  
  
"Its not that Lucas, it has nothing to do with that." she was sobbing  
  
"Then what does it have to do with Brooke?"  
  
"N-Nothing J-just forget-et it," Brooke hiccupped.  
  
"No, I'm not going to forget about it, now tell me what's the matter with you."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you knocking." Haley looked to the sky, the breeze hit her and she shivered, tightening her grip on her sweater. Realization hit her, Nathan and her broke up, what was he doing here? "Is there something wrong?" she began nervously.  
  
He sighed, "No," wishing that it was that simple, "I just figured we'd talk."  
  
She nodded, her mouth shaping an 'o'. "Okay, well come in?"  
  
He followed her into her house.  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"No," he smiled, "thanks, can you just sit down?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed and stopped fidgeting.  
  
"I was thinking of what you said," he paused, looking in her eyes for reaction, "in the hospital the other day?"  
  
She smiled lightly, remembering what was said. "Yeah, that."  
  
"Haley, I-," he bit his bottom lip, "why does this have to be so hard?" he asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Because that's the way your making it, come on Scott spit it out." She felt more comfortable now and it relieved her being humorous with him.  
  
He chuckled, also more comfortable. "Haley, I'm just hurt and I want you to know that no matter what I don't hate you."  
  
She sighed in blatant relief, "You don't?"  
  
He shook his head, "Never."  
  
"So." she said conquering the awkward silence.  
  
"So?" He stumbled with his words. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" she arched her eyebrow.  
  
"For what ever you think I did and for what I did to you in the past." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Sorry for avoiding you now."  
  
She smiled, "I understand."  
  
"Good," he got up, ready to leave. "Hales?"  
  
She looked up at him, sparkling eyes and filling with joy by the sound of her name from his lips. "Yeah?"  
  
"I miss you," and with that he walked out, a smile contently laid upon his lips.  
  
"I miss you too Nathan," she whispered to an empty room, the corners of her lips curving into a frown.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"L-Lucas do you-ou really want to kno-know what's wrong with me-ee?"  
  
"Yea, I do," Lucas screamed.  
  
"I LOVE YOU LUCAS, that's what's wrong with me, and it's not fair."  
  
He wanted to hold her and sooth her tears. "Brooke, I'm sorry I love Peyton, I'm sorry for the way things played out with us but."  
  
"But what, you cant change anything? I don't understand how you can just turn off you feelings for me." Brooke was now crying and yelling at the same time.  
  
"I don't know, Brooke I'm sorry I...." Before Lucas could finish his sentence he felt Brooke's lips crash into his.  
  
He didn't know how to respond, part of him wanted to push her away and claim Peyton as his soul mate, but the other half wanted nothing more but to deepen the kiss. So he choose. 


End file.
